The One and Only Jack 30
Plot We see a underground lair. A man is sitting there. Man: The time is right. A drone walked in. Drone: Are you sure? Man: Yes. It's time to pay my past a visit. (Evil laugh) Drone: I'll send Jack forward in time. Theme Song! '' We see Jack sitting in his room. Suddenly a blue portal opened. Jack: That is probaly not a portal to Gummybear World. The Drone walked out. Drone: Hello master Jack. Jack: Uh, who are you? Drone: Oh, what Year is this? Jack: It's 2000. Drone: Oh, you don't invent me until about 2025. Sorry. I'm Drone 356343. Jack: I invent you? Drone: Come with me. The Drone and Jack walked into the portal. We see the Man again, revealing his full body. Man: I'm Jack 30. We cut to Jack chained up. Jack: Your evil? Jack 30: I hacked the Supertrix, turning it into the suit. Kcaj hypotised me, so when ever I transformed, I turned evil. When I needed the Supertrix the most, he gave up. Kcaj took over the Galaxy, then I, planning this from the start, killed Kcaj. I took over the Galaxy. To make sure the past didn't change I will force you to hack the Supertrix. Jack: So, the Kcaj beats you- I mean me, uh. Us. Us, he beats us? Jack 30: I over threw him quite easily. Jack: So your going to recalabrate the Supertrix? Jack 30: Yes, then I'm going to make you evil. You'll kill Frank, Rin, Amanda, and Steve. Then Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson, plus Kevin Levin. Jack, Enraged: What?!?!? Humungousaur! Humungousaur broke out of the shackles, then ran at Jack 30. Jack 30: Wow. (Transforms into Diamondhead without touching the Supertrix, then shoots diamonds at Humungousaur) Take that! Humungousaur fell back. Diamondhead reverted back. Jack 30: Easy. Too easy. Jack 30's hands crackled with red energy, then he pointed his hands at Humungousaur, and a red laser shot out at Humungousaur! Humungousaur: Uh oh. Humungousaur flies into a wall. Jack 30 walked up to him. Humungousaur: How can you do that? Jack 30: When I hacked the Supertrix, it allowed me to acess it's own energy to attack, or defend. So, I can use any energy based attacks with the new Supertrix. Humungousaur timed out. Jack: Come on! Jack transformed into Fire Born form and shot fire at Jack 30. Jack 30: (Makes Red Shield that blocks fire then takes it down) Oh, that transformation. The Supertrix was glitching because of that. So I tore my DNA apart. Then I killed my Fire Born DNA and my Shark DNA. Jack: But you still can't acess your Mana? Jack 30: Oh, I can acess my Mana. Suddenly, Jack 30 glew red, then when it stopped, a male Anodite was floating there. Jack 30: I HAVE ALL POWER! Jack: I can't beat him. Jack 30 shot a bunch of mana at Jack, but Swampfire was standing there. Swampfire: Swampfire! Swampfire ran at Jack 30, but then Wildvine's fist smacked Swampfire into a wall. Swampfire: Ow. That hurt. (Burns Wildvine) Both of them transform back. Jack 30 (Not an Anodite anymore) shoots some Supertrix Lasers at Jack! Suddenly, another blue portal opened up, and Frank came out! Frank: Hello my name is Frank. You killed me in this Universe. Prepair to die. Frank made a extremly hot Purple Fireball and shot it at Jack 30! Jack 30: NO! THE PAST IS GOING TO CHANGE! NO! 'KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''' Jack: Whoa. I'm going to die, in twenty years. Frank: That wasn't you. THE END! Aliens Used By Jack *Humungousaur *Fire Born Form *Swampfire By Jack 30 *Diamondhead *Anodite Form *Wildvine Category:Episodes Category:Jack 10 Category:Dan Tennyson